Wishes We Made
by Conundrumz
Summary: AU. As Captain of the Royal Guard, Kurogane has never believed in folk tales - but that man...fish...THING looks suspiciously like a mermaid. Kurofai
1. Chapter 1

I'm back This one was written for fun, but it looks like it's going to be continued. The origional idea came from fengtianshi on LJ and she kindly offered it up to anyone wanting to write it. I hope you enjoy!

--

A crab was scuttling across the beach's sand, not yet warmed in the morning sun.

Its long black eye's flickered this way and that- watching cautiously- while its claws were busy searching the grains for any algae or molluscs to feed on. It continued this way for a while, pausing every now and then to check its surroundings and, once satisfied it was safe, going back to digging.

The crab was half way across the beach when a sound disturbed it, making it freeze in its tracks and prepare a menacing stance. A loud splash sounded behind it, the smack of something hitting the water and struggling.

As the sounds continued the crab quickly dashed for some nearby rocks, positioning itself safely under them; it was free to observe the cause of this commotion.

A long fin, azure and glittering in the light, was thrashing backwards and forwards on the sand. Attached the this fin – as the crabs edged out a little more to look- was a pale white creature, that the crab decided looked _suspiciously _like the two-legged things that sometimes tried to step on it.

But if this was so- and the crab was sure of it- this creature's torso matched, but that pale skin that looked like it hardly saw light, trailed down and blended with the blue scales of a fish tail, though admittedly, a larger fish than the crab had ever come across.

And _that_- the crab decided- was _not_ normal.

Annoyed at this bizarre creature that had interrupted its breakfast, the crab scuttled off, leaving the fish-man to continue its thrashing upon the beach.

Fai stopped trying to turn around on the sand when a small red crab moved across his path – eyeing him guardedly. It moved off quickly however, leaving him once again stranded alone upon the sand.

It was true that he had attempted to push himself up on this arms and drag himself back into the shallow water that he has carelessly swum into, but now, in an accepting way, he flipped onto his back and lay staring at the morning sun. It felt strange – pleasant – on his skin, and he was able to breathe of course, though not as usual through the small gills behind his ears, but by inhaling the scent of salt through his mouth and nose. His eyes closed, the merman flicked his tail lightly, starting to feel dry and warm and mused to himself.

Fai hadn't deliberately beached himself- and yet- while if he had continued to struggle he might have succeeded eventually in getting off the sand, as he thought of the lonely and silent depths awaiting him to return, he found himself accepting, not upset with the prospect of dying alone in the air.

His eyes, as blue as his tail, opened once more to the sun; it was more glaring now; time was obviously moving on and his skin had begun to feel uncomfortably dry and slightly painful when he moved.

Fai smiled ironically to himself, noticing that the crab had returned to watch, and closing his eyes once more; began awaiting the slow death before him.

The castle was surrounded by ocean cliffs along its west side, while its gates opened to a grassy plain populated by the villagers there. This meant its defences were fairly strong- the cliffs were high and dangerous leading down to only a sandy stretch of beach below.

However, there was risk of frequent attacks and a well trained royal army could be seen upon the palaces walls during all hours, prepared to defend the two princesses within.

The head of the royal army however, was not that morning in the palace grounds.

Kurogane had risen routinely early while the sky was still dark and donning his sword; had made his way down the treacherous sea cliffs and down to the beach. As with every morning before the princesses had arisen, he unsheathed his sword and effortlessly slid through a number of stances and techniques – with no less ease than breathing. Once completed, and with the sun climbing over the ocean horizon, he set off at a run across the beach, his pace quick despite his heavy weapon and the giving surface of the beach.

He rounded the jutting edge of a cliff and out of sight of the castle, breathing the sharp tang of salty air. After an extensive run – satisfied that his muscles were warmed- Kurogane came to a standstill and glanced out at the horizon and the climbing sun. Aware that it was time he returned and made sure his men were in order, Kurogane made to turn and race back across the beach, when, out of the corner of his vision, he caught sight of body lying upon the sand – almost hidden behind a cluster of jagged rocks.

Immediately becoming tense, Kurogane felt his fingers wrap assuredly around his sword and he strode quickly across the sand to where the figure- small, pale and with face hidden by golden hair- was lying. Stealing closer, and sensing no other presence, Kurogane clambered over the rocks towards where the body lay half in-half out of a shallow rock pool.

And froze.

It was not disbelief at seeing the body of a young man upon the beach – Kurogane was a solider after all, he was well acquainted with corpses- nor was it even the sight of that pale chest rising and falling with life still. 

No, Kurogane's surprise came from the lower body of the man – not legs, not normal human features; but a glinting tail like that of a fish.

Disbelief and bewilderment clouded Kurogane's sharp reflexes for once in his life, and he found himself unable to move as he continued to stare at that strange body.

He had heard, as had everybody on the coast, of the strange creatures that the sea played host to. Stories were spread often among the villager's fishermen of people with the tails of fishes that were sometimes glimpsed from boats at unusual hours, but Kurogane had always known it was nonsense, superstitious folk lore.

And yet – here was such a creature, undeniably right before him.

Cautiously, still disbelieving, Kurogane moved closer to the still figure, his eyes tracing over that pale skin – which, closer up, was tinged a raw red from too long in the sun- and that golden hair, damp and sticking to that hidden face and lastly; that strange azure tail.

Kurogane was so close now he could make out the individual scales that were catching the sunlight; no disguise or trick of the eye, but the real tail of a fish.

Suddenly Kurogane's body braced and tensed, the man's eyelid had flickered; was flickering – was opening.

Blue eyes, somehow even more blue than that tail, found and fixed on Kurogane's red ones; though the gaze was unfocused, the lids still lazily half closed. Moment's passed, a bird that was wheeling overhead cried out and yet neither form on the sand moved, each holding the gaze of the other.

Finally, the shutters of the blue eyes closed once more, and a whisper of a sigh escaped the creatures delicate and sun cracked lips.

Still Kurogane did not move; waiting for the creature to stir again. It was not until sometime after that his shoulders relaxed minutely and he advanced once more towards the figure. The creature was still as he approached, and when Kurogane's eyes searched it's face he found no trace of awareness or movement. Slowly- ever so slowly- Kurogane gently pressed his boot against the strange tail. Through it, the tail felt exactly like that of a fish; soft flesh coated with hard, smooth scales.

Kurogane's dark brows contracted further and his intent glare never left the creatures face as he inched down and lightly traced his callous finger tips over those mirror like scales. When there was no movement, Kurogane cautiously lay down his sword and crouched by the body's side. More assured this time- he pressed his hand gently on where the creature's skin began to blend with scales, tracing down the pale, yet angrily sun flushed skin, to where it gradually faded to blue and finally where the soft skin became smooth and hard under his fingers.

Kurogane pulled back his hand, sure now, and stared intensely at the form. Whatever the creature was, it was not completely human, but it was definitely real.

And as Kurogane eyed that sun burnt skin, far too delicate to be exposed to even the early morning sun, and the shallow breathing, the creature was also definitely dying.

Hesitating for only a moment longer, Kurogane once more reached towards the being, but now moved more decidedly as he gently cupped and lifted the creature's head and slid a muscular arm under and around the tail; which war warm and dry from its exposure to the sun. Surprisingly light in Kurogane's arms, the being didn't stir, but as Kurogane rose from his haunches, its head lolled limply against the soldier's chest.

Wading outwards into deeper water, Kurogane glanced down into the creatures face with its delicate features and white skin, still unsure and distrusting.

When the water had come up to his knees, Kurogane carefully lowered the creature into the sea, letting it float on its back and withdrawing his hold on it to stand up once more.

The creature rocked gently and limply in the sea's waters, it's golden hair spread out and waving in around the pale face.

Kurogane grumbled darkly at it and glanced around, annoyed that creature didn't just swim off – or whatever it did- and make things easy for him.

'Hey.' Kurogane spoke for the first time, hoping the noise would rouse it. 'Thing.'

The creature didn't stir, continuing to float peacefully on the water's surface. Kurogane glared at it, resisting the urge to prod or kick it with his foot.

Growling under his breath, Kurogane bent down and gently shook the creature's thin shoulder.

Nothing.

Exasperated, Kurogane stood up and glowered down at the body, and for a while neither he nor the creature made any movement. Finally, furious with the strange man-like-fish and the absurd situation, Kurogane turned sharply and began wading back to shore. As the water fell to lap around his ankles however, he once more turned and looked back to where the creature still floated.

It's eyes were tightly closed, and even from there Kurogane could see the red burns the sun had left on its skin. The waves had made the creatures shallow breathing indistinguishable, and it looked already dead; given up completely to the waters movement.

For minutes more Kurogane hesitated before finally wading out again to where the being floated. Leaning down, he scooped the creature once more into his arms; its wet body soaking his shirt, and hoisted it head first over his shoulder. Grasping one arm around the tail; now wet and slick, Kurogane strode angrily to shore and snatched up his sword with his free hand.

Never slowing his pace, Kurogane, carrying the limp form over his shoulder, headed back along the empty beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Now that the morning sun was well risen, the activity around the castle and the surrounding village was growing.

Kurogane bent low to the ground; no small feat considering his burden was still a dead weight in his arms. He had taken one of the longer and more treacherous cliff paths to avoid being sighted by any fisherman who were casting off, and now he simply had to avoid being seen by any watchful villagers while he skirted round the outside of the palace wall.

The climb up had been uncomfortable, not least because Kurogane had to keep one arm wrapped around the creature while its hair- dry now- tickled annoyingly at his neck and its limp hands waved and brushed against his shoulders.

Glaring out into the village, Kurogane considered his situation.

He was fully aware that his absence must have been noticed, and here he was with a man-like-fish-_thing_ draped across his shoulder, trying to break into the palace defences he himself had designed.

Breathing out harshly, Kurogane stole a few meters forward; still fairly well hidden in the path's tangled undergrowth. Having reached the west outer gate, he and his burden were now hidden from any village eyes, but any passing sentries might still spot them.

Grunting, Kurogane roughly hoisted the creature off his shoulder to lay it out on the grass. It's blue tail glittered fiercely in the direct sun, but though it's pale chest rose and fell steadily, it's eyes remained tightly closed and it's head lolled gently to the side. For a few moments Kurogane found himself re-examining that strange form, distrusting the being even while it was deathly still. Then, in a single movement he pulled off his shirt and swiftly wrapped it around the creature's abdomen. As large as Kurogane was, the shirt fell short of the last few inches of that tail and the spectacular transparent fin – as he had suspected. Still, it would have to do, and at least it would stop the tail radiating like a beacon.

As he heaved the still figure over his shoulder again, he was eerily aware of the pale skin pressed against him – like none he had ever felt and so different from his own; too smooth and soft to be natural. Then, thrusting the thought from his mind and becoming intent once again, Kurogane treaded forward; making sure to stay in the shadow of the wall.

Well aware that announcing himself with a fish-man at the main gate would cause havoc, Kurogane moved swiftly towards the castles only weak-point; where the wall was lowest and easier to scale. Usually he would have removed any flaw in the palace's defences, but after an attack two summers ago where the youngest princess had only escaped by climbing over it, Kurogane had made sure the wall was kept low. With the cliffs dropping down just beyond this point, it was already difficult to get to and only a minor defect in any case.

Having reached the wall and scowling at the idiocy of it all, Kurogane nevertheless grasped for a handhold and began climbing. Having to use the hand that had been securing his burden, the creature now lay limply over his shoulder as he climbed, once or twice slipping so Kurogane had to shrug hurriedly to keep it from falling.

His arms burned slightly as he neared the top; strong as he was and as light as the creature was over his back. Growling in irritation under his breath, Kurogane levered himself and his passenger over the wall, dropping down on the other side.

Glancing around and seeing the guards were patrolling farther off, he stole intently towards the corridor that led to the main part of the palace.

The hallway was mercifully empty, and Kurogane was able to carry his passenger some distance before having to duck into an empty room to avoid an approaching maid. When the woman had passed, Kurogane headed directly towards his private rooms, intent on getting the creature inside.

Though most of the guardsmen slept in communal barracks outside the palaces centre, Kurogane had been given his own quarters inside by the younger princess when he had come to live at the palace as a child. He kept them now as they were closer to the princesses' rooms and he could reach them more quickly from there in case of a threat.

Unbarring his door, Kurogane relaxed slightly as he stepped into his lightly furnished lodgings. A large but plain bed took up the majority of the room but there were a number of shelves crowded with various books in the corner opposite. A window opened out to overlook the palace gardens – though Kurogane had drawn the long curtains across for privacy.

Shutting the door behind him and striding over to the bed, Kurogane let the creature fall rather roughly from his shoulder onto the sheets, stripping off the shirt from its tail as he did so.

It lay sprawled there, it's large fin flopping over the bed, and refused to make any movement.

Kurogane paused, hit by the thought that it might have died in the journey to his rooms, hesitantly he bent down till his ear was close to the creature's face.

There – a shallow whoosh of breath was leaving it's mouth, and now, close up; Kurogane could see the gentle rise and fall of its chest. Satisfied it was alive, Kurogane began to pull back - then froze; the creatures' eye lids had begun to flicker again. Slowly, Kurogane stood up, waiting to see if the creature would move, unsure what it would do.

After a drawn out minute, where Kurogane glared intently at the form on his bed; now laying perfectly still, he snorted and turned towards the only other door in the room, opening it to a small bathroom.

Stepping inside, he examined the square tiles that were built up from the floor to form a tub for washing in, and then decidedly turned on the large tap to fill the bath.

With the water gushing steadily and beginning to rise in the tub, Kurogane strode back towards his bed and once more gathered the limp creature in his arms, this time however, instead of throwing it over his shoulder, Kurogane stepped back into the bathroom and held the creature steady over the rising water. With the bath already half full, he carefully lowered the being, satisfied that the tub was just big enough to enclose the creature's entire body.

As soon as it's skin touched the water, its eyelids began to flicker again, and its cracked mouth opened slightly. His intent gaze never leaving it, Kurogane settled the creature a little more in the tub and had begun to withdraw his arms when, finally, the beings eyes fluttered open and fixed on Kurogane.

For minutes Kurogane stared back at it; completely still while it's blue gaze never left his own. It's expression was surprised – bewildered, but was empty of fear; simply laying in the water as Kurogane leant over it, his arm still partially around its pale shoulder.

Then as Kurogane began to withdraw and made to stand up, the creature jerked from his hold and fell with a splash into the tub, splattering the floor with water and soaking Kurogane completely. Stunned and furious, Kurogane took a large step back as the creature lifted its tail and let it fall back into the remaining water with a resounding smack.

"Don't-!" Kurogane snarled as the creature tried to flip over in the tub to look around; sending water cascading over the edges.

Resisting the urge to strangle it immediately; Kurogane angrily grabbed its thin wrist and held it. The creature stopped flailing at once and turned to look at him; surprised.

"Don't." Kurogane growled again, uncaring whether the creature understood him or not. Apparently, it did; it's tail relaxed once more into the water and lay still.

Since the bath was overflowing, Kurogane reached over and jerked the tab off; still watching the creature for movement. It stared back at him inquiringly, with an expression Kurogane would have described as _amusement,_ on any other face.

Suddenly furious and feeling fully idiotic, Kurogane swung around and stomped out of the bathroom, sure that the creature was still watching him from the tub. Striding over to his drawers he pulled out a set of clean clothes and tossed them on the bed; grabbing the abandoned shirt and roughly using it to dry his dripping hair. Out of view of the creature, though he could hear it splashing quietly, he stripped of his wet garments and changed, fully aware that he had to make an appearance to his men and the princesses soon or risk trouble.

Once dressed, he stomped back towards the bathroom to check on the creature; it was laying still, its eyes closed and expression of concentration on its face. For a second, Kurogane paused, once more tracing its burnt skin with his eyes and wondering if it was in pain.

Becoming aware that it was being watched, the creature opened its eyes and glanced over with what looked like a partial, bemused, smile on its lips.

Kurogane glared at it for a full minute before venturing to speak.

"You- fish-thing' he growled, intent it should get his meaning. 'Stay here until I get back."

The creature flipped his tail at him and grinned, though whether it had understood or not, Kurogane wasn't sure. Still, the thing had a tail after all. Kurogane figured –hoped- it wouldn't be able to move around and escape.

Irritated, Kurogane turned and stalked out of the bathroom. Just as he was closing the door behind him a soft voice rose from the creature in the bath, making Kurogane pause with it halfway shut. The sound was incomprehensible to him though, and after a moment of silence where neither he nor the creature spoke again, Kurogane wearily closed the door behind him.

Utterly exhausted and frustrated, Kurogane strode out into the corridor and once again barred his rooms, trying to put the strange creature from his mind.

Fai remained still until the human's footsteps had faded away. Then, wearily, he sunk deeper into the bath; trying to recall when he had last been aware of his surroundings.

He remembered being on the beach – the sun beating down, and he remembered the human who had glared at him with such intent red eyes, but there on his memory failed him.

Fai winced slightly as he shifted in the water, becoming aware of just how much his skin stung from its ordeal.

He'd been sure he was going to die out on the sand, after laying for hours and feeling his lips crack and the burn of the sun, and yet here he'd awoken to those strange red eyes glaring at him again.

Fai flicked his tail slightly in the water, thinking about the human who must have brought him here; who'd bothered to rescue him from the beach, wondering why.

Glancing around, Fai inspected the strange air filled place, so full of strange objects. His curiosity was enough to make him want to climb out of the water and examine it further, but he could hardly raise the strength to move.

Drained, he sank back into the water and closed his eyes, his thoughts still resting on the red-eyed human.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :D Thank you very much to everyone who's read this, and especially to those who have commented! I'm very grateful for the critique, most will have noticed that grammar is not my strong point, so its very helpful.

A slight warning; this chapter catches up with all the story written so far, so updates here on may be longer coming. I'm sorry!

--

Kurogane was still grumbling to himself when he reached the palace grounds. Making out the form of the elder princess, Amaterasu, talking with his second-in-command, Kurogane strode tensely over to them; already sure of their topic.

"I am sorry, Highness-" Kurogane heard the man say, before seeing him and breaking off. He fell silent and his posture seemed to draw up straighter at the appearance of his commander.

Sensing the change, the princess turned gracefully; her robes rustling as she watched Kurogane approach.

"Kurogane' the princess said pleasantly; contrasting her cat-like smile that never boded well, 'Why there you are." Amaterasu looked back to the soldier behind her, who was watching her somewhat nervously. 'Thank you. You may go."

The man bowed and with a look of relief, and casting Kurogane a pitying glance, hurried back to the training grounds.

Kurogane made to stalk after him, but the princess's voice cut him off. "Where are you going, Kurogane?"

Kurogane gave an inward sigh of frustration and turned to look at her. "It's time for weaponry practice."

The princess was still affecting her cat-like smile; "We missed you this morning at breakfast, Tomoyo-chan was quite worried."

Kurogane snorted, refraining himself from pointing out that most soldiers were not forced to attend meals with their masters or that Tomoyo had probably foreseen where he was anyway. "I was busy, training." He began to stride off again, annoyed.

"We are lucky to have such a devoted servant." the princess called; smiling but icily to his receding back.

Seething, Kurogane stalked over to his gathered men- who were standing stoically at his approach, pretending they hadn't overheard the exchange.

"Positions!" Kurogane growled at them, and they scrambled to obey.

When Fai opened his eyes he found the room as quiet as when he had closed them. Blinking, and wondering how long he had slept –it felt like some time- he gently raised his head. He hadn't taken a proper inventory of his body before he'd fallen asleep, and he did so now.

His chest and arms were flushed an angry red, and- though Fai couldn't see behind him- from the feel of his skin, his back was even more burnt.

Raising a hand to his lips, he found them slightly cracked and sore. He let the hand fall back into the water and smiled sardonically to himself; so he really had been near dead when the human had found him.

Pushing himself up on his hands, Fai carefully rose up out of the bath far enough that he could see the surrounding room.

Though Fai knew humans lived on land and had often watched them in their boats, he had never been so close to one before, and never had he actually been inside their strange buildings.

Fai could see through to the room beyond this one, and leaned his head slightly to the side as he considered the forms he could make out. He recognized one or two things, items that had been lost or thrown into the sea and he had come across. Others – like the abandoned shirt and a pair of worn boots in the corner- he had seen on humans before.

Curiously, Fai turned his attention back to the tub he was in. The water just about covered his entire tail, which, Fai realized as he swished it a bit, was as tender as the rest of him. Enquiringly, Fai also realized the water wasn't salty, something he'd never come across before. He glanced at the taps at the far end of the bath- where he'd seen the water come from – and wondered how it was that the contraptions worked.

By grabbing onto the edge of the bath Fai managed to pull himself round enough that he could reach one, giving it an experimental pull. A stream of water began to trickle out and Fai, fully interested, raised a hand to catch some of the falling water. As soon as he touched it, he quickly drew his hand back – the water was _hot_. Grinning to himself at how bizarre this all was, Fai pulled the tap in the opposite direction, until the stream narrowed and stopped.

Finished with that aspect of the bath, Fai leant over to examine the few bottles behind the tap. Nudging one with his fin until it fell into the bath he picked it up and raised it up to his face to study. Seeing a coloured liquid residing in it, Fai cocked his head and tilted the bottle upside down; watching as the stuff inside slowly dripped out. It fell into the water and dispersed, leaving only a strange smell. Deciding that was boring enough – and that the human probably wouldn't like Fai using his smelling-water- Fai set the bottle containing the rest of the liquid on the bath edge and went back to scrutinizing the room.

He had just started to observe a soft cloth hanging on the wall, when the sound coming from the other room made him freeze.

Wondering if the human was back, Fai grabbed the edge of the tub and pulled himself up in a better position to see.

For a minute more the room was quiet, then there was the soft rustle of fabric and Fai could hear quiet footfall – unquestionably not the big human's- coming towards the bathroom.

Tensing a bit, Fai fixed his eyes intently on the doorway; waiting for whatever it was to appear, conscious of the fact it would be impossible for him to get away in his state, and in the current surroundings.

A moment later, a small, female human appeared around the doorway. Her soft eyes immediately fell on Fai, looking completely unsurprised to see him there.

Intuition telling him she meant no harm, Fai smiled at her and flicked his tail; seeing an answering smile upon her own lips.

The girl gently grasped her heavy clothes and lifted the hem off the ground – which was still soaking wet from Fai's earlier struggling- making her way over to the bathtub.

Sitting herself down on the edge, she gave Fai a kind smile, as he curiously looked her over.

Long, dark hair hung down her back, and her elaborate clothes and headdress drew Fai's attention. She was a little human, like those he saw most on the beach, but she watched him with the wise eyes of an older person.

As those eyes took him in, they softened at the burns on his skin and a gently hand reached out to touch his face.

She said something, her tone gentle and musical to Fai's ears, but just as incomprehensible to him as the male human's.

Still, the girl did not seem to expect him to answer, or even understand, as she turned slightly and brought out a bottle from one of the folds of her clothes.

Fai cocked his head, as the girl showed him the bottle, still smiling, initiating that he wanted to know what it was. The girl's slender fingers grasped the top and gently turned it, the bottle opening and emitting a soothing smell. Fai leaned forward a bit; curious, and the girl turned to him, lifting the bottle so a small drop of clear liquid fell out onto her palm. Still smiling reassuringly, she motioned to Fai with her other hand. Not quite understanding her intentions, Fai held out his own hand in the same position. The girl beamed at him, and gently lent forward, touching his arm gently and glancing at him; as though inquiring permission. Fai kept the smile steady on his face, though his arm inwardly stung at even the soft touch, letting her know he was fine.

Regardless, the girl seemed to recognize his disguised pain, and her face became worried and intent as she gently touched and traced the clear liquid onto his arm. The mixture was immediately cool and soothing on his skin and Fai blinked as the pain subsided from the spot it touched.

The girl pulled back slightly, watching his face, and Fai looked up and grinned; thanking her for whatever she had done.

The girl's eyes softened even more, and the smile reappeared on her face. Setting the bottle down on the edge of the bath, she pressed a delicate hand to her collar bone and looked at him intently.

"Tomoyo."

The word was musical but foreign to Fai. A ghost of a frown fell across his features, letting her know he had not understood.

Still the girl continued to smile, repressing her hand she said again; "Tomoyo."

Realizing her intent, Fai's features relaxed and he smiled at her. When she continued to look at him, Fai opened his cracked mouth in an attempt to repeat the sound. "Toum-ah-y-ou."

Tomoyo raised a hand to her mouth, laughing lightly, as Fai tripped over pronouncing the name. Then, more clearly she enunciated the name once again; "Tom-oyo."

"Tomoyo." Fai repeated, more easily this time.

Tomoyo smiled at him and nodded then once again motioned to him. Understanding what she wanted, Fai pointed cheerfully to himself.

"Fai"

"Fai" Tomoyo said, smiling. "Fai-san"

Fai cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, showing that he didn't get it. "Fai," he said again, unsure whether she had understood.

Tomoyo nodded, her expression unchanging. "Fai' she said once more pointing to him, then to herself 'Tomoyo."

Then, watching him carefully, she touched his face. "Fai-_san_", then pressed her hand to her own, "Tomoyo-_chan"_

Fai blinked, realizing this was a term of address.

"Tomoyo-chan?" He said glancing at her questioningly.

The girl beamed at him and nodded, letting him know he was correct. Fai smiled back, liking the little human and her kind manner.

At that moment a loud noise disturbed the pair, as the door to the other room slammed open and invited- this time familiar-loud and heavy footsteps.

Kurogane rolled his shoulder's as he entered his room; aggravated from the session with his men, and even more so with thoughts of the creature currently residing in his bathtub.

Stomping across the room to check on it, Kurogane reached the bathroom and froze. Across from him, the creature –fully awake- was leaning out the tub smiling at him, next to the equally smiling younger princess.

"TOMOYO!?" Kurogane said wildly, starting; his eyes flickering between the bathtub and the princess who was sitting calmly beside the fish-creature as though it was a normal, everyday occurrence.

"Tomoyo-_chan" _The creature said severely from the bath.

Kurogane took a step backed, bewildered.

"It **talks**?" He growled at Tomoyo, suspiciously.

"Hello, Kurogane.' The princess smiled at him, seeming to think formalities were still necessary even with the discovery that the fish-man was vocal. 'Yes,_ he _talks. This is Fai, Kurogane."

"It has a gender?" Kurogane looked dubious, then seemed to recover himself. "What are you doing in here, Tomoyo?" He growled; glaring at the little princess.

"I came to meet Fai-san,' she told him gently. "and to give you something for his burns." She touched the bottle she had brought.

Kurogane snorted, he really shouldn't have been surprised. "Then you saw it—him—coming here?"

Tomoyo smiled as way of answer. Annoyed, Kurogane glared at her and the fish-man who was watching them from the tub.

"It...Does it understand us?" Kurogane asked awkwardly, refusing to meet the princess eyes.

"No,' Tomoyo said, smiling at Fai. "Fai-san has his own language, as we have ours."

The fish-man flicked his tail upon hearing his name and smiled, then still looking at Tomoyo, he motioned to Kurogane.

"**What?**" Kurogane said dangerously.

"He wants to know you name." Tomoyo said, looking at Kurogane as though this was obvious.

Kurogane tuned his head quickly and snorted. "...Kurogane."

The fish-man said something in a soft voice; inquiringly while still looking at Kurogane.

Kurogane glared at him out the corner of his eye. "**Kurogane**." He grumbled more clearly.

"Kuro..." The creature mumbled clumsily, causing Kurogane to twitch.

"Kuro-_gane_" He snapped, pretending not to see Tomoyo's amused smile.

"Kuro..." The fish-man – Fai – whatever his name was- had drawn his eyebrows in concentration. "Kuro-chan."

"Yea- **WHAT? NO!**" Kurogane snapped, rounding on Fai. Instead of withdrawing in fear, however, Fai's grin widened and he glanced over to Tomoyo. "Kuro-chan?" He asked her.

To Kurogane's fury- and horror-Tomoyo laughed and nodded, and Fai flicked his tail and smiled; pleased.

"Tomoyo,' Kurogane snarled, "Tell him, it's Kuro_gane_."

Unfazed, Tomoyo stood up and smoothed out her dress. "I have to go, my sister will worry."

Kurogane's hands twitched and he took an angry step to block her path. "**Tell him first**."

The little princess smiled up at him, and motioned backwards to the bottle. "Fai-san will need that on his burns once a day, it will help them to heal, and relinquish some of the pain."

Kurogane froze, instantly forgetting about his name. "It's _staying_?" He growled at her incredulously.

Tomoyo gave him a pleasant smile, "Hmm?"

"That--him.' Kurogane gestured uneasily to Fai. "He's staying?"

"If Fai-san were to go back to the ocean now, Kurogane, he would die." Tomoyo told Kurogane sternly, moving around Kurogane, who was frozen in horror.

"I can't just...take it back to the beach?"

"_He_' Tomoyo said clearly. "Is too injured, I assume he'll be here for a while, with you." Smiling pleasantly, the princess turned back to the creature. "Goodbye, Fai-san, I will see you again soon."

"WHA- Tomoyo!" Kurogane said franticly, as the little princess as opened the door to the corridor. "IT- HE-"

Tomoyo glanced behind her and smiled cheerfully. "Don't worry, Kurogane, I'm sure you'll get along very well."

Then, still smiling, the princess stepped out and closed the door with finality, leaving Kurogane and the fish-man alone together.


	4. Chapter 4

As the door shut with a gentle thump Fai kept his eyes trained on the large human –Kurogane- as he stood there tensely.

Kurogane's reaction to the name Fai had called him been so fun and the merman grinned a little as he remembered it; while wondering at what the human would do next.

After a brief moment Kurogane turned and his biting red eyes locked on Fai, and for an instant the two simply watched each other- one wary, one curious.

Then, grumbling under his breath, Kurogane stomped out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and Fai listened for a while to the muffled noises that came from the other room. He leant over the bath a bit; wondering if the human was ignoring him out of anger – for someone who had brought Fai here, the big human didn't seem to especially like him.

A moment later though the door clicked open and Kurogane's large form stepped into the bathroom once more, though he had taken of his boots and was holding a towel in his hands.

Silently, the human moved over to the bath and picked up the bottle that the little human had left, only taking distrusting eyes off Fai to glance at it for a second.

Fai grinned at him; amused at how such a large human could be so cautious, and leaned further over the bathtub's edge.

Kurogane tensed as he saw the creature – Fai- whatever its name was- bend forwards over the tub; staring at Kurogane with a ridiculous smile on his face. Kurogane stepped back a bit; wondering if Fai was going to climb out of the bathtub towards him; he still didn't trust the strange fish-man, even injured.

Glaring at Fai to make him stay put, Kurogane placed the bottle on the floor and shook out the towel while Fai watched him curiously, his quick and bright blue eyes never missing a single movement.

Straightening again, Kurogane growled inwardly to himself, and turned a little towards the fish-man; looking it in the eye to make sure it was listening.

'Thi—You, whatever.' Kurogane grumbled; feeling idiot for talking to a _fish_. 'Get out here.' He motioned roughly with his shoulder to the towel, which was spread out on the bathroom floor.

Fai grinned at him and tilted his head; but made no move to get out of the bathtub, he'd clearly understood nothing of what Kurogane had just said.

Kurogane sighed, frustrated. "Out." He growled again, this time pointing firmly at the towel.

Fai's eyes lit up with comprehension and he immediately grabbed the edge of the tub and, with an expression of utmost concentration, began trying to pull himself over enough that he could slide out. Kurogane watched for a few minutes as Fai struggled in vain, who unable to get a good grip, and- Kurogane noticed- was wincing at every movement he made.

Fai continued to struggle for a while, hoisting himself up on his burnt arms, obviously trying to ignore whatever pain it caused him, and always ending up slipping and splashing back into the bath. Finally, utterly aggravated with his pathetic efforts and, though he would never admit it, slightly concerned about how much pain Fai seemed to be in, Kurogane strode towards the bath. After a seconds hesitation, which only gave Fai the chance to glance up questioningly, Kurogane wrapped an arm around the fish-man's midriff and hoisted him up. Fai gave a small yelp of surprise as he found himself dangling in midair, his long tail hanging down limp to the ground, then, blinking, the merman began to laugh delightedly, though in his position and with his burns he could hardly have been comfortable.

Deciding the thing was crazy, Kurogane pointedly ignored Fai – who was now jabbering cheerfully in his strange, musical language – and turned to make his way out of the bathroom, stooping rather off-balance to grab up the towel with his free hand.

Fai's skin was soft and slick with water, soaking Kurogane's shirt and the floor as he made his way over to his bed and tossed the towel over the sheets, while Fai continued to chatter, obviously extremely curious about his surroundings.

None-too-gently Kurogane dropped the jabbering fish-man onto the bed; Fai landed on his stomach, his tail, wet and shining, limply hanging sideways off the mattress.

Finally quiet, Fai's intelligent eyes took in the room in a single sweep; he glanced at the bed and up to Kurogane again, who was standing over him, scowling.

Satisfied that he wasn't going anywhere fast, Kurogane stomped back into the bathroom and located the bottle Tomoyo had brought. He picked it up irritably, wondering why he'd gotten involved with the fish-man in the first place and how he was going to deal with it now. Sighing to himself, Kurogane made his way back into the bedroom and towards the bed; where Fai was now stretching out over the towel to try and poke one of Kurogane's pillows.

"Hey," Kurogane growled, so that Fai turned his head to grin at him.

Kurogane grunted, uneasy about the whole situation, jerkily twisting off the top of the bottle in his hand while the merman watched him curiously.

Moving over to where Fai was, the solider deliberated for half a second and then, almost gently, grabbed the upper part of the fish-man's arm, forcing him onto his side. Surprised but complying, Fai continued to watch Kurogane closely, as the larger man irritably splashed out some of the bottles content's, which had a musky but not unpleasant smell, onto his hand.

With surprising tenderness the soldier's calloused fingers swept the liquid quickly over Fai's burnt back, his face tightened in an intent glare of concentration. For a second Fai's features wore a shocked expression before becoming more relaxed as the cooling mixture soothed his burns. He looked closely at Kurogane's face – still so intent- and after a moment couldn't help laughing at the fact that such a frightening and large human could be so gentle.

Kurogane started; quickly snapping back his hand and glaring at Fai. Upon realizing the creature hadn't gone mad, but that Fai was laughing at him, the solider felt his face flush and his fists clench angrily.

"Shut it." Kurogane snarled as Fai continued to grin at him. Thoroughly irritated, Kurogane lobbed the bottle at Fai, watching in satisfaction as it collided with the merman's head; cutting his laugh of sharply. Fai blinked and picked up the bottle, giving Kurogane a surprised and inquiring glance.

"Do it yourself!" Kurogane snarled; turning in irritation and striding across to his drawers. Agitated, Kurogane could feel Fai's watchful eyes as he yanked open a drawer and snatched up the loose shirt and trousers he usually slept in.

Not giving Fai another glance, though Kurogane was sure he heard the merman's soft voice, he stomped through to the bathroom, closing the door with a thump and a feeling not shy of relief.

Fai craned his head as he watched Kurogane disappear into the bathroom; an amused smile beginning to play on his lips. The big human really was so fun.

After a second the sound of running water reached his ears, making Fai wonder if he was going back into the bathtub before he'd had a chance to explore the room properly. However, the water continued and the door remained shut, and after a few minutes, Fai decided whatever the human was up to obviously didn't involve him and turned his attention back to the bottle Kurogane had hit him with.

Though the solider had only brushed its contents lightly onto his back, the skin it had touched no longer pained Fai and gratefully, the merman cautiously turned the bottle upside down as Kurogane had done until a glob of the mixture fell out into his palm. Not wanting to waste any, Fai swiped it quickly along his arms and stomach, glad that he didn't have to struggle at reaching his back, and then clumsily managed to coat a fair share of his tail.

Relief from his raw skin came quickly, and Fai smiled as he bent over the mattresses edge to place the bottle back on the floor, this done, the merman was soon to turn his attention to the room.

Listening now, Fai noticed the water was no longer running, but Kurogane had yet to emerge from the bathroom. Deciding to make the most of this chance and with his burns no long paining him, Fai squirmed a bit on the bed until he managed to slide next to the edge. Carefully, he bent over and supporting himself on his hands, slid onto the floor. His tail created a light thump, and for a moment Fai paused; glancing at the bathroom. When the solider didn't appear, Fai turned back to examining the room.

After making a thorough study of Kurogane's boots; which Fai then lost interest in, he manoeuvred himself over to the bookshelf, and began pulling and flipping through the books; which he had never come across before. After pulling a rather large volume from the shelf, there was a click from behind him, and Fai turned in time to catch Kurogane stomping out from the bathroom. The human's black hair was slightly damp, and he was roughly rubbing it with towel that hung over one shoulder, he was also, Fai noticed, wearing different clothes than when he had entered the bathroom.

A second later Kurogane froze, catching sight of Fai; who was smiling at him while surrounded by a large amount of discarded books.

"Kuro-chan!" Fai trilled, delighted.

"Wha-" Kurogane stuttered, amazed the merman had managed to move all the way across the room.

For a minute Fai continued to grin at him; his fail lightly flicking over the carpet, eerily reminding Kurogane of a dog greeting its favourite person. Recovering himself; the solider cast the towel angrily on the ground and advanced towards Fai. "What the hell are you doing!?" He growled, fully forgetting the merman didn't understand a syllable he said.

Fai's smile seemed to become even larger, despite Kurogane's angry voice and aggressive stance.

Irritated, but getting over his surprise, the solider glared at Fai, and then stooped to start snatching up the books and shoving them back onto the shelves. The merman leaned in curiously to see what Kurogane was doing, a bemused expression on his face.

Tensing a bit, Kurogane shifted slightly away and pushed the last volume back into its place, wishing the merman wouldn't watch him so damn intently.

Standing back up, Kurogane gave the room a quick sweep with his eyes; making sure that Fai had left everything else in its place. Seeing nothing else disturbed he sighed, wearily dragging a hand over his forehead and pushing back his still-damp hair.

Kurogane had just begun to move towards his bed when a tug on the end of his trouser leg caused him to halt, the solider half spun around, finding Fai's pale hand clamped onto the fabric and his eyes staring at him with a determined and mischievous expression.

"Kuro-chan." Fai repeated, hopping forward on his other hand.

"LET GO." Kurogane growled, jerking his leg free and stomping over to the bed. Exhausted as he was, the solider wanted nothing more than to grab some sleep and forget about the fish-man for a while. He ripped back the sheets and flopped down, turning his back decisively to Fai.

"Kuroooo-channnnn!" the merman wailed.

"SHUT UP!" Kurogane sat up quickly and turned to glare at him. "And stop calling me that! It's Kuro_gane_!"

Unfazed, Fai crawled forward on his hands, dragging his fail behind him, towards the bed and Kurogane.

Reaching it, Fai grinned up inquisitively at the solider, as though wondering if he was going to be invited back up.

Kurogane snorted, and lay down with a thump, determined to ignore the merman this time; after a moments silence however, Fai's soft voice sounded questioningly behind him. Sighing, and refusing to open his eyes and turn to look at him, Kurogane grabbed a pillow and tossed it over his shoulder.

There was a small sigh and things once again became quiet, though Kurogane's eyes opened and his thoughts drifted.

As soon as he'd seen Fai after bathing, he'd known he couldn't put the merman back into the bathtub; his skin was shining with whatever was in the bottle Tomoyo had given him, and the water would just wash it off again. Grumbling under his breath, Kurogane prayed Fai would just stay put for the night and let him get some sleep. With that thought he sighed and closed his eyes once more.

Seeing Kurogane's shoulders relax fractionally, Fai wondered if the human had fallen asleep, or if he was just ignoring him. Sighing, Fai reached out and pulled the pillow Kurogane had tossed, towards him. Flopping down on his stomach he dug his face into the material and thought.

He was surprised at how easily the human got angry and at how intense his red eyes were when he glared at Fai, but, despite that, Fai couldn't help smiling as he remembered Kurogane's shocked expression after coming into the room earlier. A touch of sadness fell across his hidden features; as Fai realized he hadn't had so much fun for a long time.

He wished he could understand Kurogane, Fai realized, closing his eyes and breathing softly. And he would like Kurogane to be able to understand him as well; the merman had a lot he wanted to ask. Lingering on this thought a little longer, Fai,-exhausted despite his rest earlier- gradually slipped into a restless sleep.

--

Once again, thank you very, very much to all who have read- and especially those who have reviewed- this! I'm very sorry this chapter was longer in coming, and fairly rushed.

Unfortunately, I'm not sure when I'll have time to update this again, as I'm going into hospital for a bit;;; Hopefully, I'll have time to write there though, and will update when I get back! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Once again, thank you so, so much for such kind reviews and for reading. I got out early, so have a chapter to celebrate! o/

--

As always, Kurogane awoke before it was light. The room was completely silent and frowning, Kurogane sat up in bed; his movements hardly making a sound.

Glancing to the floor, his intent eyes locked on the merman's form, still unmoving in sleep, apart from the gentle rise and fall of his shoulders with breath. Fai's face was buried in the pillow Kurogane had tossed him the night before, and his pale hands held on tightly to the fabric, even while sleeping.

The soldier's gaze travelled down Fai's back, seeing the burns fully formed there. Kurogane's practical mind reviewed what he knew of sunburn, knowing the pain and burns were worse after the first day.

Kurogane frowned, drawing back the sheets to climb out of bed; the motion caused Fai to stir slightly, his hands loosening their grip on the pillow. Kurogane's eyes stayed fixed on Fai as he watched the merman push himself up from the floor and look towards the bed, his gaze still blurry from sleep and his mouth slightly open.

Kurogane knew immediately he was correct in thinking the sunburn had worsened; Fai's face was flushed- not only with his burns- but with the rosy tint of the fever they had caused. His skin had deepened an angry red in areas that had been more exposed to the sun, and as Fai sat up, Kurogane could see his back had taken the worse damage.

Nevertheless, open seeing Kurogane watching him, Fai smiled a good morning, though behind it the solider could see a tense awareness of the pain.

"Kuro-chan." The merman said happily, still affecting his austere smile.

Kurogane grunted and looked away, resuming getting out of bed and rolling his neck a bit to relieve the tension sleep had caused there.

With Fai's eyes fixed on him, Kurogane sighed and opened up the bathroom door to run the creature a bath; he figured it needed to soak after its long exposure to air. With the bathwater running, and the tub filling up slowly, Kurogane moved back into the bedroom and nudged the door open further with his foot so that Fai could easily crawl through into the bathroom.

Kurogane stood there for a minute, looking Fai back in the face and waiting for him to move, but the merman just continued to smile blurrily with his eyelids drooping half closed.

Sighing in irritation, Kurogane moved from his stance and over to Fai, dropping down on one knee to pick him up.

Fai watched him, uncomprehending at first, then gratefully when he realized the soldier's intentions, and shifted a bit over to Kurogane to make it easier for him.

Kurogane, fully conscious of the burned skin he was touching, gently wrapped an arm around Fai's chest -his other supporting Fai's tail- and slowly stood up, trying the make as little motion as possible.

Though Kurogane's grip on him must have pained him greatly, Fai only winced slightly as Kurogane rose and then his face returned to its smiling expression.

He had been too preoccupied with the situation yesterday, but now Kurogane was aware of just how light Fai was, despite his long tail. The merman's skin was incredibly soft, he noticed, presuming it was so because Fai had spent his entire life in water.

Realizing he had stopped and was staring at a rather curious Fai, Kurogane started, hiding his embarrassment behind a scowl and making for the bathroom once again.

Once inside, Kurogane carefully lowered Fai into the tub, the merman settling happily in the water and smiling up at him. Turning his back on Fai and leaving him to soak, Kurogane made his way back into the bedroom; closing the door behind him.

The solider stripped off his night shirt and pants, trading them for his training clothes, wondering if he would have time for his morning practice. Once done, he threw the pillow Fai had used back onto the bed and opened the curtains to admit the first appearance of dawn. After listening to the merman for a while, splashing quietly in the bathroom, Kurogane once again spread the towel across the bedroom floor and went to get Fai from the tub.

The merman looked better for his time drenched in the water, his eyes were brighter and more alert, and his face – though still flushed – seemed less feverish.

"Kuro-chan." Fai said, greeting him with a smile.

"Kuro_gane_." The solider grumbled, annoyed, knowing full well that Fai would ignore him and wondering why he was bothering.

Kurogane stooped to lift Fai out of the water- trying not to get himself wet in the process- and found the merman's arms reaching up and curling around his neck. Tensing a bit, Kurogane flushed at Fai's easy going touch and scowled at the merman, feeling that he was taking liberties. Fai, unbothered by this, kept his arms around Kurogane's neck as he stood up, and the solider had to admit it made lifting the creature easier.

Bringing Fai back into the bedroom and laying him out on the towel, Kurogane then retrieved Tomoyo's bottle and set it next to Fai; who looked at it appreciatively.

While Kurogane strapped on his sword, Fai set about trying to treat his burns; brushing the bottle's mixture over his arms and torso and twisting to reach his tail.

Visibly bracing himself, Fai then tried to rub the mixture on his back, struggling to reach and wincing with the movement. Kurogane resisted the urge to roll his eyes and strode over, snatching the bottle from Fai, who looked up at him with raised eyebrows. Kurogane glared at him, waiting until, apparently making sense of the soldier's objective, Fai rolled onto his stomach and stared complacently up at him.

Ignoring the merman's look, Kurogane once more began quickly applying the bottles contents to Fai's burns. Seeming to appreciate Kurogane's dislike of the questionable physical contact, Fai stayed as still as possible and grinned widely at him when he had finished.

Kurogane had just stood up again, when a gentle knock sounded on the door – causing both man and creature to freeze.

Recognizing the sound, Kurogane didn't bother trying to hide Fai, but strode over to open the door and greet – as he had expected – a cheerful princess Tomoyo.

"Good morning, Kurogane,' the girl smiled, and leaned to look around Kurogane 'Fai-san"

"What are you doing here, Tomoyo?" Kurogane growled, realizing he wouldn't be able to fit in his morning practice with these constant interruptions.

The princess didn't answer but walked past him into the bedroom, her arms full of some type of cloth. Kurogane sighed and closed the door behind her, admitting defeat, and watched as the princess gently spread her skirts and crouched down to Fai, who was smiling up at her.

"Hello Fai-san, how are you?" She asked gently, causing Kurogane to huff behind her – why speak to something that didn't understand?

Tomoyo rose and turned to Kurogane, a smile on her face.

"Would you and Fai-san like to come to breakfast?' the princess asked cheerfully.

"What?' Kurogane started, 'Him' – here Kurogane jerked his thumb towards Fai- 'as well!?'

"Of course,' Tomoyo stated blankly, 'Fai-san has to eat as well, Kurogane.'

"I'm sure Amaterasu's gonna be thrilled at you taking a fish to a meal,' Kurogane snorted.

"I've had the maids prepare a private breakfast room' Tomoyo told him, 'and informed my sister I will be dinning with you this morning.'

"I've got training." Kurogane grunted, looking away.

"I've also spoken with your second-in-command, and he's agreed to take over for today." Tomoyo said pleasantly.

"What?" Kurogane growled, "Tomoyo, you-"

Tomoyo cut him off by gently shaking out the cloth in her hands, which -once unrolled- Kurogane realized was a robe.

"May I, Fai-san?" Tomoyo asked, ignoring Kurogane's spluttering and bending down to Fai.

The merman looked up curiously, but he recognized the clothes human's wore and nodding, spread his arms as the princess helped him into the robe.

The material looked like some kind of white silk, and was light enough that it wouldn't irritate Fai's burns, though the bagginess meant the robe somewhat swamped the merman, it also dealt with hiding his tail.

Kurogane glowered, realizing Fai and Tomoyo were both looking at him expectantly.

"What?"

"Fai-san doesn't have legs, Kurogane."

"I noticed."

"I believe you'll have to carry him."

Kurogane let out an exasperated sigh and stormed over to the pair, roughly picking Fai up and depositing him over his shoulder.

"Happy?' Kurogane growled, annoyed. Tomoyo smiled up at him, her obvious amusement only infuriating the solider more.

Opening the door, Tomoyo made her way out into the hallway; deserted so early in the morning- which was probably the princess's reason for coming at this time. Smiling, Tomoyo led the way along the passage, Kurogane following sulkily, feeling Fai squirming slightly on his shoulder as the merman twisted in amazement to look at his surroundings.

After some time, Tomoyo stopped and opened the door to a large room Kurogane thought he'd visited once or twice before.

Stepping inside he could see that a cloth-covered-table with food had been prepared in the room's middle and a large window opposite had its curtains drawn to let in the morning sun which reflected brightly of a large mirror on one of the walls. The room was wide, and a there was an elaborate rug, adorned with butterflies spread across its floor, as well.

Tomoyo shut the door behind them and motioned them towards the table, sitting down happily herself.

Kurogane followed her and pulled out one of the chairs, leaning to help Fai slide off him and on to it.

Sitting down heavily himself, Kurogane glanced at the food, seeing that Tomoyo had, had the cooks prepare a selection of dishes, probably because Fai's diet was a mystery to her, Kurogane thought.

Fai was also gazing in the delight at the food, apparently in awe of the rolls, which he had reached out to poke. Kurogane refrained from smacking him, making an exception for the merman's manners since this was his first human meal.

"Please help yourself to anything you like." Tomoyo said to Fai, smiling and holding out the plate of bread rolls.

Fai took one and looked up at Tomoyo, who was ostentatiously breaking her own roll, and copied her movements cheerfully.

Kurogane shook his head slightly and ignored them both, gathering some bread and fruit onto his own plate.

"How was last night?" Tomoyo asked suddenly, smiling.

Kurogane choked on the apple he'd just bitten into, causing Fai to look up at him curiously, though Tomoyo continued to smile.

"Whatever you gave him worked." Kurogane grunted, once he was able to talk again, looking away from them both.

Tomoyo smiled gently. "I'm glad." Glancing over to Fai, who was watching them intently- apparently trying to decipher what they were saying- her expression became more serious.

"Is it hard not being able to understand him?" Tomoyo asked, directing the question at Kurogane, her expression telling the solider she was up to something.

Kurogane watched her intently, wondering what she was planning. "It's annoying."

Tomoyo turned back to him and smiled. "Do you wish to understand him, Kurogane?"

The solider put down the roll he had just picked up, and stared at the princess with his brows drawn. Tomoyo met his eyes, unfazed by his suspicious look.

"You could do that?" Kurogane asked finally.

"My power is not able to, no." Tomoyo said, meaning the magic the little princess had possessed since birth.

"Then why ask?" Kurogane said, annoyed.

Tomoyo smiled, getting up from the table and walking towards the wall of the room that the mirror hung from. "Because there is someone else who could." She said.

Kurogane paused, watching her intently in silence for a moment. "Someone?" He asked warily.

"A witch,' Tomoyo said quietly, smiling knowingly at him, 'from another world than ours."

Kurogane glared, his fists tensing in suspicion. He knew of the existence of other worlds- after all, he'd served the princess, who possessed a powerful magic, for most of his life. Kurogane also knew that Tomoyo could speak to people residing in such 'different worlds' through her dreams, it was the idea of asking a witch for help that sent the soldiers hackles up.

"How?" He asked guardedly.

"Her name is Yuuko,' Tomoyo said pleasantly. 'for the right price, she grants wishes."

"For the right price." Kurogane glared, 'Tomoyo-"

Tomoyo cut him off. "Really Kurogane, you shouldn't be so distrusting' She scolded.

"I don't trust witches who go demanding stuff from people." Kurogane said sarcastically, glancing towards Fai who was watching him with a serious expression.

"It would be easier to understand him, though?" Tomoyo said quietly, and Kurogane quickly looked away from Fai and back to the princess.

"Yeah, but-" Kurogane started, but again was interrupted by Tomoyo's smile and a sudden glow as the mirror behind her lit up, strange forms beginning to flicker across it.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Kurogane snarled, springing up from the table to drag Tomoyo away from the mirror before it burst into flames or something.

Before Kurogane could reach her, however, the image on the glass came into focus, causing the solider to freeze and Fai to lean across the table enquiringly.

A picture of a woman had formed on the mirror, and as Kurogane watched, her eyes – a dark, alluring red travelled over to look at them, betraying no surprise whatsoever.

Kurogane glared – distrusting her on sight – something about those eyes; so knowing and yet, to him, slightly mocking, put him on edge.

The beautiful woman smiled, tilting her head to the side so her black hair, long and silky, fell to the side of her face.

"Hello, Yuuko-san." Tomoyo said, smiling and bowing her head slightly in respect.

"Tomoyo-chan,' the witch smiled back, 'what a nice surprise."

Kurogane continued to glower at her and moved closer to Tomoyo, his eyes never leaving the mirror.

Yuuko grinned –evilly, it seemed to Kurogane- upon seeing him. "Is there something I can help you with?" She asked, amused.

Kurogane's glare intensified and he didn't answer, a growing dislike for the woman causing him to move into a protective stance near to the princess.

"Yuuko-san' Tomoyo said pleasantly, ignoring Kurogane completely 'Kurogane has a wish he needs granted."

"What!?" The solider snarled, snapping his head around to glare at the little princess, seeing the witches smile widen out of the corner of his eye.

"Of course', Yuuko said calmly, perfectly civil and even friendly towards Tomoyo- turning back to Kurogane however, her mouth curved into a smirk. "What is your wish?"

Kurogane was about to tell her he didn't have any damn wish, when Tomoyo cut him off again.

"He wishes to be able to communicate with Fai-san."

Yuuko looked to where Fai was watching her, and smiled before turning back to Tomoyo and a fuming Kurogane.

"I'm not paying any price." Kurogane growled angrily. "So you can forget it."

Both Yuuko and Tomoyo ignored him. "I will grant your wish, but I must have compensation." Yuuko told the little princess, seriously.

"I ain't paying any-"

"I understand." Tomoyo said respectfully, smiling back at the woman in the mirror, and cutting off Kurogane in mid snarl. "Will this do?" The princess motioned towards the carpet with the butterflies.

The witch didn't answer, instead a shining form seemed to curve out of the mirror, distorting the woman's image, and draw the rug from the floor. Kurogane stepped back in shock and shielded Tomoyo, in case the thing was dangerous. The form slowly drew the carpet towards the glass and, before their eyes, seemed to blend with it, until it had disappeared from the room and reappeared with the woman in the mirror.

"This will do fine." Yuuko said seriously, and once more looked out of the mirror into Kurogane's eyes. A series of patterns forming a circle seemed to suddenly flare around the woman's feet, and Kurogane jerked back in surprise as a wild golden flare shot out of the mirror and struck him in the chest, at the same time seeing Fai reel back in his chair as a similar bolt hit him.

"Your wish has been granted." Yuuko told them smiling. "It was good to see you, Tomoyo-chan."

Both women smiled at each other as Yuuko's image began to blur and distort again until it had disappeared completely, and once more the mirror reflected the room.

Kurogane turned towards Tomoyo and glared, the little princess smiling back at him, but before he had a chance to speak, footsteps sounded in the hall outside the room.

Kurogane barely had time to make it over to the table and grab Fai, pulling him down and rolling underneath, before the door slid open.

Kurogane stayed utterly still, though his position was awkward; having pulled Fai onto the floor, he now crouched over him, aware that he couldn't reveal himself now. Fai luckily hadn't made a sound while Kurogane had pulled him under down, and was now lying under Kurogane and breathing quietly; understanding that they were hiding and silence was necessary.

It was a maid that had entered the room, seeking Tomoyo.

"Princess' she intoned respectfully. "Her Highness wishes to see you immediately."

Kurogane could picture the smile Tomoyo answered her with. "Of course,' he heard her say, 'at once."

There was the soft rustling of the princess gown and then her light footsteps sounded across the room, fading away in to the corridor after she shut the door behind her.

Kurogane shifted, making sure that they had left. The movement caused him to brush against Fai's arm, and once more he froze, staring down at the merman under him.

Fai's eyes were focused on his, watching him with that gaze that unsettled Kurogane; that knowing look that was at the same time sad and full of longing.

The solider became aware of just how close he was to the fish-man, his hands pressed on the ground either side of that pale face, and his own just inches from it.

Flushing and irritated at himself for doing so, Kurogane scowled and rolled off of Fai, clambering up from under the table. A second later Fai's head and shoulders appeared as well, lying on his stomach he was still watching Kurogane, the rest of him still hidden under the cloth.

Kurogane stared back; noticing that different look in the merman's eyes; something comprehending and testing.

All of a sudden, a smile appeared on Fai's face, his eyes locked with the soldiers'.

"Thanks, Kuro-sama." he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, thank you all for such kind and supportive reviews and for continuing to read. I'm sorry this one has been so long in coming- I hope you enjoy!

--

Fai watched Kurogane from his position under the table; amused at the soldiers reaction

Fai watched Kurogane from his position under the table; amused at the soldiers reaction. Kurogane was glaring at him, slightly recovered from his initial surprise, yet still wary and distrusting.

"You can talk?" He growled after a short silence.

Fai grinned at him in amusement. "I could always talk, Kuro-tan."

"It's Kurogane!" The soldier snarled; the true horror of this dawning on him as Fai bestowed him with yet weirder and weirder nick-names. "And that's not what I meant!"

Fai smiled; knowing full well what the other man was alluding too. "I'm guessing that woman in the mirror and that gold spark had something to do with it."

Kurogane grunted and glared over at the mirror, though the woman in it had long disappeared.

"So what?" He grumbled after a minute. "You can speak my language, or something?"

"I believe so." Fai answered cheerfully, brushing the remark off. However, in his own mind he was fully conscious of new understanding – of a strange idiom that had suddenly become as familiar to him as his own. He glanced at Kurogane, who was glaring at him, wondering if his own language had been imprinted on the soldiers mind the same way.

"What is it, Kuro-chii?" Fai asked, twisting the sounds into his own dialect to see how the man reacted, and smiling at him.

"IT'S KURO_GANE_!" The soldier snapped back furiously, confirming Fai's theory as he did so.

"You don't like nick-names?" Fai asked grinning and wiggling out a little further from under the table. "You have so many in this language; it's fun!"

"No." Kurogane snarled. "And it's not _fun;_ it's a pain in the ass to be called weird things."

"Kuro-chan," Fai tested thoughtfully, "Kuro-sama, Kuro-tan..."

"_Shut up!"_ Kurogane roared, stomping away from Fai and sitting down angrily on one of the chairs, his fists tightly clenched.

"I like Kuro-sama the best." Fai decided out loud, pausing in his wiggling to gage Kurogane's reaction.

"I hate them all." Kurogane grumbled darkly, seeming more control of his temper and looking away; something obviously weighing on his mind.

Fai smiled to himself and slid over to Kurogane's chair, it was annoying to have to move around this way, but the fish-man was having too much fun to linger on it.

At the same time, a portion of Fai's mind coolly scrutinized the other man, who was scowling into empty space, thoughts unfolding in his head as he did so.

This was the man who had rescued him, he mused, – and the merman had yet to find out Kurogane's reasons for that, especially since his temper didn't match the action.

And that spark – magic he supposed, sea-dwellers had it too, though Fai had never seen it used in such a way. Fai's eyes were serious, though his lips were still folded in a smile, wondering what the soldier's next move would be.

Kurogane, feeling Fai's gaze resting on him, turned and glared at the merman; a suspicious look in his eyes.

Fai sat back and drew the silken robe across his shoulders, still smiling affably at the solider. "Do I get to come up, Kuro-chan?"

Kurogane twitched at his mangled name, and then; realizing what Fai meant, rose from his seat to help Fai into one- muttering irritably under his breath.

The merman leaned on the table, watching as Kurogane once more sat down facing away from Fai, yet surveying him out of the corner of his eye.

Reading the man's body language, Fai decided Kurogane was fully uncomfortable and on-guard, less the merman's new ability should prove dangerous. Despite himself, Fai found this suspicion wonderfully amusing.

"Well?" Fai probed pleasantly, his eyes half lidded and his smile lazy, while his mind calculated the man's reaction.

"...Well, what?" Kurogane growled, glancing at Fai, petulantly.

Fai beamed in return. "You aren't going to tell me where I am? Or who Tomoyo-chan and you are?"

The soldier frowned; possibly surprised that the merman had been able to magically deduce this information. "You're in the palace" he grunted "Shirasaki palace."

"Ahhhh."

"You've heard of it?"

Fai grinned. "I've seen it from the sea, Kuro-tan." –This time Kurogane only frowned heatedly at the nickname; an improvement. – "So you call these big cave-like- things palaces?"

Kurogane's next look said Fai was insane. "Houses. We call them houses"

Fai raised an eyebrow. "But-"

"_This_ is a palace – the smaller ones are houses." Kurogane snapped. "Got it?"

"A palace..." Fai mused over this, "Why is it called something different?"

Kurogane's stiff shoulders and clenched fists told Fai his insistent questions were unwelcome. "Because it's where the rulers of the country live."

"Tomoyo-chan?"

Kurogane was silent – his eyes trained on the merman for a full minute before, with a grumbled; "Tch", he turned away. "She's one of the two princesses of the palace." –Then, realizing Fai might not understand that-"The princess here; they're the rulers."

Fai devoured the information, his smile never flickering, memories of watching the land surfaced and connected with the new understanding; piecing together in his mind.

"And Kuro-chan?"

Kurogane grunted. "I'm one of the guards. I protect the princesses."

Fai was about to put another question to him – namely; why he was here, when the sounds of voices in the hallway outside froze the both.

A pair of maids, passing by the door while trading palace gossip in loud and indiscreet tones, caused Kurogane and Fai to stiffen and tense, until their footsteps faded away completely.

Relaxing a bit, Fai turned back to Kurogane, seeing that the other man had quietly risen from his chair.

"That was close, huh Kuro-sama?" He watched as the solider crossed the room and ducked his head quickly round the window- though why he'd chosen this moment to admire the garden scenery, Fai had no idea.

"Shut up." The soldier growled. "And get over here." Kurogane glared over his shoulder, seeming impatient.

"Hm?" Fai raised his eyebrows.

Having to explain his movements obviously didn't delight the soldier. "We're going out the window, so get over here."

Following a moment of surprise, Fai felt highly amused-which he made clear with a wide grin- and started squirming towards the window. He moved the first few feet in a highly undignified manner, making him feel ridiculous, an emotion that was not helped by the look Kurogane was wearing; that of someone observing the highest of idiotic situations. Finally, he stopped and smiled apologetically at Kurogane.

The solider sighed, moving to stride over and scoop Fai up. "It's goddamn annoying having to carry you everywhere." He grumbled darkly as he manoeuvred the merman onto his shoulder.

As Kurogane once more made for the window, Fai yelped suddenly from his back.

"Kuro-chan, what about the food?"

"_What?"_

Fai tried to hide his amusement at the man's incredulity, stating seriously; "We've hardly eaten anything, it'll go to waste!"

"WHO CARES!?"

"It's ungrateful!"

There were some unintelligible curses while Kurogane whirled and grabbed one of the baskets containing apples, roughly shoving it at Fai, whose nimble movements caught and clutched it easily.

Silent, but with irritation seething from his jerky movements, Kurogane clambered over the window edge, checking to make sure the coast was clear.

"Kuro-sama, where are we going?" Fai asked cheerfully.

"Back to my room," the man grunted "where the hell else?"

With that, the soldier jumped from the window.

Kurogane landed heavily; bending his knees low to support the extra weight. The breakfast room was above the garden on the north side of the palace and they would have to skirt round for some way before they could make it back to the soldiers room.

Kurogane sighed as he rose, shifting Fai – who was involved with scrutinizing the surroundings-on his back and glancing around. It was damn annoying having to sneak around like this, but he knew they'd have no chance of going undetected in the hallways; too many maids and guards.

Resigning himself to the task and focusing, Kurogane mapped out the practicalities of getting to his room, and then, alert to any passing guards, strode across the garden.

Almost an hour later; Kurogane was forced to admit defeat. He was caught between supreme fury at failing to get anywhere near his room-before having to dodge or hide from some passing guard-and acknowledging in pride that he' d made sure the defence inside the palace was so absolute.

Fai had done nothing to help Kurogane's mood; the fish-man had remained quiet and serious while the soldier had headed stealthy for their destination, but the minute Kurogane was forced to dive into hiding or backtrack the way he'd come, cursing furiously, Fai would be laughing and prodding Kurogane's pride.

Finally, with morning wearing on, Kurogane abandoned the idea of getting back to the room and headed further out into the large palace gardens; looking for an area where they wouldn't be seen.

After finding a more reclusive spot, Kurogane put Fai down under a large tree; trying the keep the merman in as much shade as possible, though, for all it was worth, Fai seemed unconcerned . He'd reached out a hand to touch the tree and grass, looking amused with the peculiarities of the land.

Kurogane leaned irritably against the tree; watching him closely. He was still unsure what to think about Fai; through that idiotic demeanour Kurogane could see sharp intelligence that had surprised him. However, there was something more unsettling about the fish-man; something about those insincere smiles that caused Kurogane's hackles to rise.

Fai, apparently sensing Kurogane's scrutinizing glare, turned and grinned at him questioningly.

"What is it, Kuro-chii?"

Kurogane winced. "Why the hell are you giving me those damn nick-names?"

"Because they're fun!" Fai grinned; only making the soldier feel more cross. Fai continued smiling at him for a minute. "Aren't you going to sit down, Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane snorted, but sat down heavily, pointedly looking away from the other man; which Fai seemed to find amusing.

A moment later Kurogane felt something hit him in the head, causing him to curse loudly. Whirling around, he saw the missile – a plump red apple – rolling near his feet.

"**WHAT THE HELL?" **Kurogane snarled; making to stand up, furious and ready to kill the fish-man.

Fai was grinning innocently at him. "You don't want it?"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO **HIT** ME WITH IT, IDIOT."

Fai laughed; he'd taken another of the apples from the basket and was biting into it, seemingly enjoying the foreign flavour.

Seeing that he was being ignored; Kurogane growled a few curses and picked up the apple; he _was_ hungry, though he shifted further away from the merman.

Fai seemed amused at his punishment, and went back to inspecting the garden; sharp eyes taking in everything at once.

"Is it okay for you to be out here?" Kurogane grunted after a moment of silence.

"Huh?" Fai's expression was surprised as he turned to look at the other man, though it was quickly replaced with a smile. "Are you worried someone may see me?"

"I mean with your skin."

"Ah" Fai said "I think its okay, actually." Putting down the apple beside him he raised an art to examine it. "I think it must be the stuff that Tomoyo-chan gave me. My burns don't hurt at all."

Kurogane snorted.

"Kuro-chan, were you worried?"

"No!"

Fai was laughing again, his golden hair flying out in all directions with the robe scrunched beneath him and his skin blotchy with sunburn, and Kurogane suddenly found himself staring. There was such an alien feeling to Fai; something that disarmed Kurogane and made him uneasy and wary.

"I didn't think merman existed." Kurogane said, turning away from the other man.

Fai's easy grin faded into a replica of a smile. "Hmm?"

His expression bothered the solider, who turned to glare directly at the merman; wanting proper answers.

"Where'd do come from?"

"The sea, obviously, Kuro-sama." Fai's eyes were lidded.

"So why the hell haven't people seen you?"

"They catch glimpses of us." The merman seemed serious behind his smile. "I'm sure Kuro-sama's heard stories." Kurogane's silent glare confirmed it. "But-" Fai paused, as if unsure whether to continue. "There's not a lot of us left." He finished quietly, obviously choosing his words with care.

Kurogane wanted to ask how Fai had gotten stranded on the beach the day before, but the merman had changed the subject; chirping questions to the solider about the surrounding landscape.

Kurogane answered with annoyance; giving names and supplying information about everything the inquisitive merman asked about. After a while, his irritation faded a bit, though he still found Fai aggravating, and he relaxed a bit while he talked. The guy was annoying as hell-but he was intelligent, and the solider found he never had to repeat himself to Fai, as he had to with some of his men.

It was around mid-day and after a varied conversation when Kurogane's keen eyes noticed Fai hiding winces and moving more slowly; Tomoyo's ointment was wearing off.

The solider stood up, causing Fai to look at him in surprise. "What's wrong, Kuro-sama?"

The other man didn't answer, him mind once more wondering how they were going to get back into the palace. Kurogane growled to himself; this was such a pain.

"Stay here." He said to Fai, striding off and leaving the curious merman behind him in the shade. He walked through the garden towards the palace, thinking the situation over in his mind.

As always, Kurogane became aware of Tomoyo's presence well before he saw her, and he waited as the princess walked carefully across the garden, smiling peacefully. Kurogane sighed to himself; Tomoyo picked opportune times to show up, probably due to her foresight.

"Hello, Kurogane." Tomoyo said pleasantly, as he reached him. "Is Fai-san around?"

Kurogane snorted, turning to lead Tomoyo back to the tree when her hand brushed his arm slightly; so that he turned to see what she wanted.

Tomoyo smiled amiably. "Bring him please?" She motioned with her hand to the palace. "I've made sure you won't be seen."

Kurogane frowned at her for a moment before turning and starting back towards where Fai was hidden, reaching it to find the merman looking off towards the sea, a peculiar expression on his face. When Kurogane paused however, Fai quickly turned to look at him; a grin appearing. Mumbling something about Tomoyo to the fish-man, Kurogane knelt to pick him up again; noticing Fai seemed more lethargic than earlier. Slightly worried – Kurogane glared at the merman, this time using one arm to support Fai against his chest instead of carrying him over his shoulder.

Realizing Kurogane had noticed his pain, Fai's smile brightened ten-fold and he started chattering about something or other; the other man ignoring him and heading back to Tomoyo.

The princess walked towards them as they approached, answering Fai's smile. She paused and looked up at Kurogane; her eye's pleasant and wise. "My sister and Souma are waiting in the main hall." She told him calmly.

Kurogane froze, glaring at her in disbelief. "Tomoyo..."

"I told them you had a guest to introduce." The princess continued – ignoring Kurogane's reaction, and Fai's curious expression. "A rather unusual one." Tomoyo smiled pleasantly.

"What the hell-" Kurogane spluttered furious; horrified that Tomoyo had informed her older sister of the merman.

"Only they will know. It will make things easier for both of you." Tomoyo told him calmly, as Kurogane's alarm cooled a bit.

"They won't like it." The solider growled warningly; he'd had no intention of letting anyone know about Fai.

Tomoyo simply smiled; turning and walking back into the corridor, leaving Kurogane to follow, sighing heavily.

Whatever the princess had done to clear the halls had obviously worked; they didn't pass a single person on the way to the main hall, but Kurogane was still uneasy and kept a weary lookout.

When they reached the great doors Tomoyo stopped and smiled at Kurogane once more before pushing them open and sweeping inside.

Clutching Fai and gritting his teeth, Kurogane followed her in; watching as Amaterasu rose to her feet, her most trusted guard; Souma, stayed on one knee at her princess's feet; but her eye's grew wide as they entered the room.

"Tomoyo," Amaterasu said softly, her eyes, now locked on Fai, never leaving the merman's face.

The younger princess calmly walked towards her; laying a hand on her sister's arm, while Kurogane stood glaring at them.

"Sister, this is Fai-san." Tomoyo told her. "He will be staying with Kurogane until his injuries heal."

Amaterasu – never easily flustered-seemed to take this all in her stride; "Of course," she said graciously; her gaze still searching Fai's. Beside her, Souma gazed at the merman in unabashed wonderment.

Tomoyo smiled up at her elder sister; "I'm afraid Fai-san doesn't understand us; Kurogane alone will have to translate."

Amaterasu glanced down at her; unspoken words pacing between them. "Very well," she said finally, "I am curious to how Kurogane came across him, however."

"I will explain, of course." Tomoyo told her cheerfully. "However, for now, I must ask that our guest return to his room." She glanced briefly towards Fai; "He has been outside for some time now."

Kurogane relaxed slightly; realizing he could leave to bewildered questions to Tomoyo, and Amaterasu nodded; dismissing them.

"Kurogane," Tomoyo said, facing him again, "I will come to get you both for dinner, after Fai-san has a chance to rest."

The soldier nodded before turning sharply and striding out of the room, Fai looking up at him with raised eyebrows and an inquiring expression. Kurogane glanced down at him; the merman's eyes looked glazed despite their interest and his face was once more flushed.

Growling under his breath, Kurogane quickened his pace towards his room.


	7. Chapter 7

After running the bath, Kurogane sat waiting on his bed as Fai soaked for a while. He felt agitated, and after a while got up to change out of his training clothes; which he still had on from the morning. Sitting down again after he'd changed, his mind played over the day's events, wondering if it was going to be a pain having Amaterasu know about Fai.

After he felt Fai had had a reasonably long soak Kurogane rapped on the door and was answered by "Yes, Kuro-pon?" to which he replied by hauling Fai out of the bath a little more roughly than necessary.

The bath had done Fai good; his eyes seemed brighter and the fevered look was gone from his face. His burns still needed treatment however, and by unspoken consent Fai stayed still while Kurogane finished his back for him; gently smoothing the liquid over the merman's soft skin.

Tomoyo, with her uncanny timing, arrived immediately after he had finished, flourishing another robe for Fai to wear to dinner.

After Kurogane had translates Fai's thanks rather gruffly and the merman had shrugged on the robe, the three departed for the main dining hall- Tomoyo leading the way through the suspiciously empty halls with Kurogane following; Fai slung over his shoulder once more.

Amaterasu and Souma were the only people there when they arrived, sitting at the large and polished table that had been laden with a number of dishes.

"I have asked my sister to dismiss the servers for tonight." Tomoyo told Kurogane pleasantly, aware that he had spotted the lack of them. "I believe Fai-san will be more comfortable, as so."

Kurogane grunted non-committly, dragging out a chair to drop Fai in before the soldier sat down next to him.

"Wow!" Fai laughed, his eyes alight as they took in the food. He turned to smile appreciably at Tomoyo, who, understanding, smiled in return.

Kurogane, decidly ignoring them, went to eat the food he'd piled on his place- and was interrupted immediately by Amaterasu.

"I'm curious." The princess said quietly. "Tomoyo has told how you came across Fai. I wish to know where he comes from, after all, the legends of merpeople have always been considered false."

She looked pointedly at Kurogane as she spoke, and he set down his knife angrily, realizing he'd have to translate her questions and Fai's responses.

Sighing he turned to Fai, who was looking curious at the conversation.

"She wants to know where you come from." He grunted. However, he kept his eyes directly on the merman's noting the sudden weariness and deceit that entered them.

"Kurogane." The elder princess voice made him look up. "What is that?"

"What's what?"

"That language."

Kurogane looked at her, incredulous. "Japanese, what else?"

"That was not. It sounded very different." Amaterasu's eyes left him to examine Tomoyo, who was eating serenely.

"It is Fai-san's language." Tomoyo said gently, smiling at her sister in answer to the unspoken question. "As Fai-san can only understand Kurogane's Japanese, Kurogane can also understand Fai-san's language when he speaks it." As those around the table stared at her, she continued, smiling. "Kurogane spoke it unconsciously. That was the wish; to be able to understand each other."

"What the hell?" Kurogane growled, "Why didn't you just make him understand Japanese completely?"

"He does," Tomoyo said pleasantly. "When you speak it, and when he speaks to you. That was the wish." She repeated.

"Wh-"

"You can understand Fai-san's language when he speaks to you, and when you speak to him." Tomoyo gently broke a roll in half to eat. "To be able communicate. Both languages must be included to do so; it is a connection."

Kurogane glared at her, annoyed at being wrapped up in such shifty magic. Amaterasu however, continued to watch Tomoyo, her facial expression carefully controlled.

Fai had sat and listened intently while this exchange had played out in front of him, but he now turned to Kurogane.

"What is it, Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane grunted irritably. "Looks like I can speak your stupid language or whatever." He was less than pleased about this.

Fai looked unsurprised, smiling happily at Kurogane as though he were a grumpy child. "Of course."

Kurogane snapped round, opening his mouth to angrily inquire if Fai had known this all along, but the merman had turned away to Amaterasu, a lying smile on his face.

"Princess, you wanted to know about me?" His eyes were lidded again, as Kurogane had noticed happened when he grew weary, and unconsciously the soldier tensed.

Translating stiffly, Kurogane put the question to Amaterasu, who nodded and motioned for Fai to continue.

The merman complied; his fake smile happily playing on his mouth. "Hmm, well to be honest, I'm not all that sure." Fai grinned. "I was born in the sea and I've been there since."

After Kurogane had translated – though his eyes had never left the merman- Amaterasu blinked.

"Are there others?" She asked politely. "Of your Kind?"

"There are!" Fai answered cheerfully, and his expression was intact and controlled. It was only Kurogane's eye's, so intent on the man, that noticed how edgy he had become.

Amaterasu seemed to perceive his reluctance, but before she could say anything Tomoyo once again spoke.

"Kurogane, may I ask something?" She folded her hands in her lap and looked at him happily.

"What?" The soldier grunted in return.

"I believe you'll have to return to your position tomorrow." Tomoyo smiled at him. "You're sure to be busy with the soldiers."

"I was gonna." Kurogane snapped irritably. "They're under my command."

"Yes." Tomoyo seemed undisturbed. "I was wondering what you planned to have Fai do during this time?"

The soldier looked at her quickly. "Can't he just stay in the room? In the bath or something?"

Tomoyo's tone was stern. "Fai-san is sure to get quite bored in that arrangement, Kurogane."

Kurogane grunted; signalling his unconcern. He'd rescued the guy, but he wasn't going to sit around entertaining him; he had work.

"Would you object to Fai-san spending the times you're away with me?" The little princess asked, causing Kurogane to pause; reflecting any hidden motives behind this request.

"I guess." He muttered finally, unable to find anything wrong with that idea; it would get Fai out of his hair after all.

"Good!" Tomoyo said pleased. "If you would just inquire of Fai if that suits him?"

Once Kurogane had related Tomoyo's suggestion to Fai, the merman smiled and answered through the soldier that he would be pleased to. He liked the little princess and her gently and sweet nature.

Tomoyo too was happy that Fai had accepted and reciprocated his smile, before once again returning to her dinner.

Kurogane, exasperated with both of them, ate as well, and the meal continued in silence.

Fai pressed his teeth hard together to keep them from clacking and waking Kurogane. The soldier had decided it would be best for Fai to spend the night soaking in the bath, where he was now as Kurogane slept.

The merman had found it impossible to sleep though, his burns were raw and smarting and though his skin felt ten times hotter than normal; his body was shivering fiercely- feeling colder than he'd ever been.

Wincing, he tried to lay lower in the bath, closing his eyes and resigning himself to suffering the night out, but it had hardly been more than a few minutes before he was scrambling out of the tub and bent over the toilet; nausea gripping him and wrenching the food from his stomach.

He coughed and sat back, shaking miserably, a grimace set on his face.

"Shit."

Fai's head snapped around to find Kurogane's form looming in the doorway; dressed in baggy night shirt and trousers, his spiky hair slightly ruffled from sleep.

The merman watched him, expected the soldier to turn away; disgusted. Instead, Fai blinked in surprise as Kurogane cursed again and strode over to him, crouching down to touch a hand to Fai's shaking back.

"You okay?" The man grunted; his brows drawn in a severe from.

Attempting a smile, Fai looked up at him. "I'm fine, Kuro-pon."

Kurogane's glare sharpened, looking Fai full in the face. "It's heat-stroke." He growled, more to himself than Fai. The soldier had seen it before; many of his men, new and careless, had suffered it in their first days of training. "Why the hell now? Usually it hits on the first day." The man frowned.

Fai gave a blank smile. "Tomoyo-chan's medicine must have delayed it." He said; trying for an easy cheerful tone. "But I guess it had to happen sometime."

Kurogane grunted in reply; accepting this. "You done?" He asked, glancing at the merman.

"Yeah. I'm okay, so Kuro-chan doesn't need to worry."

The answer only served to make the soldier's frown deepen and his exasperation peak. "C'mon." He growled, picking Fai up gently and moving him into the bedroom.

"I'm _fine_, Kuro-chan!" Fai laughed; trying to sound incensed, as though Kurogane were mothering him.

The man didn't reply; instead, he put Fai gently on the floor and fetched Tomoyo's bottle, squatting once more beside the merman once he had.

Instead of even bothering to let Fai attempt treating himself – the merman was still shivering too badly; his hands shaking – Kurogane carefully applied the mix himself, at the same time gently gripping Fai's arm to keep him from trembling.

"Tomoyo-chan said twice a day, Kuro-sama." Fai reminded the soldier between chattering teeth. Kurogane simply grunted.

"Shut up. You need it now." Ignoring him and continuing to smooth the medicine on Fai's flushed skin.

Resigned, Fai did his best to sit still until it was over, letting Kurogane treat his burns. Once again, the merman was surprised at how gently the callused hands were, and his evident worry stirred some long forgotten emotion in Fai's chest.

The hand stopped abruptly and Fai turned his head to watch Kurogane throw a pillow on the floor, along with one of the bed sheets. Grateful, the merman was about to crawl over and lay down when he found Kurogane's arms once more lifting him and dropping him, this time into the bed.

Surprised, Fai glanced up. "Kuro-chan?"

The soldier grunted; his face turned away from the merman as he threw the blankets over the Fai's shivering body.

Kurogane then made to move away- however, no sooner had he let go of Fai than the merman was slipping of the bed again; his tail dropped over the edge, combined with his trembling made it hard for him to stay on the single bed.

Fai laughed apologetically, trying to hold on, while feeling weak and sick to his stomach, finding his situation utterly ridiculous.

Kurogane put him up once more, using the heavy blankets to weigh him down and at the same time, hoping they would stop his shivering. Fai laid passively; his eyes closed and a bitter smile on his lips, but the trembling continued and once again he was sliding towards the edge of the mattress.

Kurogane cursed, seeming even more irritable than usual, and snatched the blanket and pillow from the floor, then- without warning- he dropped down by Fai's side, preventing him from falling off the bed.

Fai shoulders pressed lightly on the soldier's back and his shivering seemed to make the bed shake slightly as he blinked, and very slightly looked over his shoulder at Kurogane.

"What are you doing?" Fai asked, disguising his bewilderment with amusement.

"Making sure you don't fall." The soldier grumbled; eyes closed and his head leant his propped up arm.

The merman laughed, the sound quickly cut off by chattering teeth. "Kuro-pon is so kind!"

Fai felt the man tense, almost feeling his blush and anger in the dark room. "Just shut-up and go to sleep, idiot!"

Fai smiled to himself, laying his head back down. It was a while before his shivering seemed to lessen, and he felt slightly warmer; pressed against the soldier's back and the heavy sheets. He silently thanked Tomoyo again for her medicine; as the burns which had smarted earlier were now barely noticeable.

His thoughts though, spun rapidly, and a horrified feeling lurked somewhere in his chest, pushed down by his conscience. Buried even deeper, was something almost akin to yearning, but Fai denied it completely; closing his eyes to force sleep.

Kurogane awoke in the exact same position as he fallen asleep in, his training meaning that he never moved nor drifted off too deeply, as at any slight intrusion he should be fully awake and ready to fight.

Apprehensively, the soldier became aware of the warm body pressed against his back, closer than when he had last been conscious.

How in hell hadn't he noticed? Kurogane twisted silently to stare at the sleeping figure; who was laying on his stomach, face pressed into a pillow. Even if it was only a slight motion, he should have noticed it.

Kurogane frowned severely, he already felt distrusting about the merman and his presence; fully alert that there was something insincere about him, it seemed completely illogical-not to mention irritating- that he failed to notice and awaken.

Still staring, annoyed, at the pale form beside him, Kurogane found his eye's studying the man. The soldier was weary of people like him; those that had lying smiles that were used to hide something. And yet...there was another side to Fai. Kurogane would never have let him stay anywhere near the princess if he suspected the merman was dangerous. It was not malice or ill-intent the merman hid with all his might, but a weakness; a fear.

The soldier felt a sudden need to awaken the form beside him; to force Fai to look at him honestly for once and stop his idiotic masquerade. Of all things, Kurogane hated weakness- not the helplessness of a child or the sick- but the lack of worth that came from someone who should be strong, yet is afraid.

Kurogane didn't realize just how penetrating his eyes had become, how focused, until Fai shifted slightly, his head turning on the pillow to reveal the side of his face and one blurry blue eye- which immediately locked onto his.

For a minute that look was held by both of them – Fai's gaze becoming instantly alert as he stared back at the soldier, and then; Kurogane yanked back the bed covered, clambering out of the tousled bed.

His back to Fai, he began stripping off his night shirt, trying to divert his thoughts from the merman to the training session he had this morning.

Kurogane glanced around to find Fai leaning up in the bed, his hair ruffled and a default smile on his face, watching him.

Suddenly detesting getting undressed in front of the merman, Kurogane reached for the robe Fai had been wearing that night and tossed it over; grunting "Get dressed" and using the opportunity when Fai pulled it on to finish changing-unseen.

Picking up his sword and strapping it to his belt, he shrugged his shoulders, ridding them of the stiffness of sleep, and waited until Fai had navigated the loose robe and managed to get it on. Only then did it occur to the soldier that Fai should have put on more of Tomoyo's lotion before getting dressed.

Seemingly realizing the reason behind Kurogane's blank stare, Fai smiled and shook his head. "I think I'll be okay without Tomoyo-chan's medicine this morning." He held up an arm, to show how the flushing burn had faded. "Since you put some one last night, and I think the worst over." He said cheerfully.

Kurogane continued to stare at him a moment longer. "You feel sick or anything?" He grunted.

"Nope!" Fai flapped a hand breezily; as though dismissing Kurogane's concern. "I'm okay!"

Kurogane grunted a reply; pulling on his boots and double checking that his sword was strapped correctly, before finally moving over to the bed.

Fai smiled ruefully as Kurogane hoisted him over his shoulder, who didn't bother to warn him or ask permission – in fact, it didn't occur to the soldier to do either. The merman dangled there, perching his arms on the slope of the other man's shoulders and smiling brightly.

Sighing, Kurogane slipped out of the room in into the clear hall, taking an obscure route to the room Tomoyo had directed Fai to be bought in the morning. The palace was still quiet, and though there was the faint sound of motion and voices that occasionally drifted into the pair's hearing, they encountered no one on their way.

Reaching the room and supporting Fai on his shoulder with one arm, he brusquely knocked on the door; swinging it opens without waiting for a reply.

The interior was large and spacious; wide windows lining the walls – that is, where shelves of books did not occupy the space instead. A table with elegant chairs sat in one nook of the room, and opposite it- perched on a window sill with a large book resting in her lap; Tomoyo smiled at them as they entered.

She gently shut the book and placed it aside, slipping off the sill to walk towards the table. Pulling out a chair she motioned them over, smiling. "Good morning, Kurogane, Fai-san."

Kurogane grunted and said nothing, bringing Fai over and letting him slide down onto the chair, where the perched, sharing a smile with the princess.

"Make sure no one see's you." Kurogane growled simply to Fai, before turning to go. Tomoyo's light touch on his arm caused him to halt and glance back at her.

"Will you join us here for lunch, Kurogane?" The princess eyes were pleasant. "I will have it brought to this room."

Kurogane frowned. "Why? I was gonna eat out on the grounds like always."

Tomoyo smiled up at him, brightly. "I'm sure your men can spare you while they rest."

The soldier sighed, accepting in his own way, and turned to go, this time, Tomoyo simply smiled, letting him.

"See you later, Kuro-sama!" Fai grinned and flapped an arm from his position on the chair, and Kurogane grunted a reply, before slipping out the door towards the training grounds.

Fai watched him go; wishing he wouldn't – he wanted to talk to Tomoyo, and that would be difficult without the irritable soldier to translate.

When the door shut, Tomoyo walked back towards Fai, pausing at a one of the many shelves to draw a number of thick volumes down and into her arms. Then, she sat down gracefully next to Fai; spreading the books onto the table.

The merman watched interested, and reached to gently touch on the books – a rough ancient parchment under his fingers.

Tomoyo smiled and leaned forward to open it for him. "A book." She said quietly, looking at Fai.

"A book." Fai tried, raising his eyebrows, a suspicion of why Tomoyo had asked to see him beginning to form in his mind.

"Yes." The princess drew another of the volumes towards them; opening them to thick pages filled with illustrations and strange markings. Intrigued, Fai peered over them, grinning.

Only Tomoyo could have done it. In a simple and polite manner – not one of patronization, but that of easy conversation between two equals – she moved through the pages of each of the books on the table; pointing out details of illustrations, forming words for Fai to repeat, while the merman listened and learned.

When the volumes in front of them had been exhausted, she brought down new books; all of different topics and, with the same patience as she had with the first set, continued her lesson.

She linked the pictures on the pages with things around the room- pointing them out while she spoke. Fai found in one of the books; that of plants, that he could name many of them before she told him, because they were the same as Kurogane had showed him the day before. The princess was delighted, and Fai found himself smiling, actually enjoying the time. Tomoyo was kind and patient, her wise eyes seemed to know whatever he said – even felt- and while sometimes, Fai felt uneasy about it, he also found he trusted the little princess.

The hours they spent were not wasted – Fai was quick to catch on, and he remembered each of the names the princess gave him. He watched intently and studied the pictures the books displayed, and gathered from them what objects were used for, what was done to make food – numerous things that seemed bizarre and unworldly to the merman.

It was with surprise that Fai heard the thump at the door, and it swinging up. He glanced up to see the sky outside the window was bright – the morning had faded into afternoon without him noticing.

He looked round to see Kurogane closing the door behind him, the soldier's brow and shirt were damp with sweat and his eyes glittered; the pleasure of exertion and sparring bright in them. The larger man stopped suddenly and his eyes swept over the many books on the table with a frown.

"What're you doing?" He grunted, looking to Tomoyo.

"Hello, Kurogane." The princess smiled, remaining seated. "How was training?"

Kurogane didn't bother answering, but drew closer to the table, glancing down at the books again.

"Tomoyo-chan has been teaching me about your language and culture, Kuro-sama!" Fai grinned, stretching his arms across the table in ease.

"Why?" Kurogane grunted, bewildered.

The word, though Fai could not determine why- caused a slight twinge somewhere in his chest; immediately seeing what the soldier meant; why bother learning about them? He who was a temporary guest and a constant stranger? Fai reacted in habit; shielding his thoughts with a pleasant smile.

"Because it's fun, Kuro-chan." He told him, his voice light and amused.

Kurogane continued frowning; pulling out a chair and dropping into it – as though the conversation was more wearing then his hours of practice battles and drills.

"How was training?" Fai repeated Tomoyo's question with a half lidded smile at the soldier.

Kurogane glanced up at him and then away. "Normal. Less injuries then usual I guess." He grunted briefly.

His eyes found Tomoyo's and studied her knowing smile with faint apprehension.

A courteous knock caused him to glance tensly at the door- but Tomoyo rose easily and walked towards it; opening it a minute amount and slipping out into the hallway. The merman and Kurogane say and watched intently, relaxing a bit as the princess came back in; baring a platter of sliced meat, rice and bread. Fai grinned in delight as he saw she also carried a basket of apple in her other hand.

"Lunch." Tomoyo announced pleasantly; placing the food and basket on the table and returning to her seat.

Kurogane disappeared to tend to his men as soon as the meal was finished; leaving Fai and Tomoyo to continue the lesson.

Fai found his mind less engaged then before; sweeping back and forth briefly over the stoic soldier. He was beginning to piece together Kurogane's personality; learn his habits and manner. He enjoyed the man's quick and easy to a-light temper that made him so much more fun to tease, and though Fai wished Kurogane wasn't so shrewd and watchful, he enjoyed being around the soldier. It was clear to the merman that despite his scary looks; Kurogane was honest and kind- and fiercely protective of Tomoyo. He was blunt but honourable, arrogant yet deserving of it at the same time. There was the ruthlessness of a soldier in him – but Fai now knew it didn't stem from malice or evil; from watching Kurogane with his princess, the merman could see it came from a severe desire to protect.

While part of his brain wondered, Fai concentrated the other half of listening to Tomoyo, who was talking more than before – stringing together sentences that the merman tried to decipher. As the afternoon wore on, they abandoned the pages and Tomoyo helped Fai towards the window. In delight, Fai could see- though from a distance- a large group of men, twisting and thrusting with swords in hands at nimble partners. And, though Tomoyo pointed him out, Fai had no trouble recognizing the larger figure of his own soldier, hard at work at directing the training.

They spent the time by the window watching and talking; Tomoyo naming the motions the men made, as well as their weapons and armour. Through this aspect of the lesson, Fai found his eyes continually drawn back to the form leading the exercise, though if Tomoyo noticed, she decided not to mention it.

It was late when Kurogane trooped back towards the room, his muscles alive with the feeling of physical exertion. Not bothering to knock, he found the princess and the merman crouched over some cluttered piles of paper strewn before them on the floor. When they turned and saw him though, Tomoyo quickly but elegantly swept them from sight, getting up to place them on one of the bookshelves.

Telling himself he didn't want to know – Kurogane approached the pair, who were smiling at him.

"Hey Kuro-sama!" Fai laughed. "Is the soldier done training?"

Kurogane glared at him, but the man continued to sit relaxed on the floor, beaming.

"I suppose you should go change for dinner, Kurogane." Tomoyo said amiably. "And perhaps treat Fai-san's burns."

"Yeah," Kurogane grunted, stooping down briefly to pick Fai up- this time letting him rest against his chest.

"Thank you, Fai-san." Tomoyo turned her smile to the merman. "For the pleasure of your company."

"Yes, Tomoyo-chan." Fai said glancing at her to make sure he'd got it right. Kurogane started a bit, realizing the merman had understood- if not all, enough of- what Tomoyo had said to answer it, and he felt slight astonishment at Fai's ability to learn.

Tomoyo, in her mysterious manner, managed to produce from it's hiding place on one of the chairs a fresh robe of light blue for Fai, which she pressed on them before Kurogane finally managed to esxcape; tropping back to his own rooms with Fai in tow.

"What were you and the princess talking about?" Kurogane growled suddenly after a moment of silence.

"Hm?" Fai glanced at him, then smiled. "Everything! Tomoyo-chan was teaching me a lot about different things."

"Hn."

"What's wrong, Kuro-sama?"

"Nothing. Just don't see why you care is all."

Fai smiled bleakly, and said nothing for a moment. "Kuro-chan's world is so interesting!" He chirped, avoiding the soldier's.

Kurogane's however, suddenly became glaringly intent on Fai's face. "Why do you do that?" He growled.

Fai feigned innocence; keeping his smile intact. "Do what, Kuro-chii?"

Kurogane let out a rough sigh; infuriated with the stupid deceit. He said nothing however, and continued in silence until he got to his room, letting himself in and placing Fai in the bath once more.

Sitting on his bed while the other man soaked, Kurogane stared in thought at the wall of his room; trying his best to decipher the infuriating Fai.


End file.
